ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Library of Everything Volume 9
The Library of Everything Volume 9 featuring the letter S''', the number '''9, and Nothosaurus. Front Cover Art: An alligator opening its mouth *S: The Sock-Maker & The Snuffle-Upagus (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 3-7) *Hugga Wugga (reprinted from "The Muppet Show Book") (pages 8-10) *The Count counts nine spaceships (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 11) *The Boy, The Girl, & The Jellybeans Chapter 2 (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 12-14) *One Rainy Afternoon In The Black Forest (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 15) *Nothosaurus and Triassic Europe (reprinted from "Nothosaurus") (pages 16-17) *Shapes of Things To Eat (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (page 18) *More Fairy Tale Scenes We'd Like To See - The Frog Prince (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 19) *A Moving Jungle Tale (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 20) *Cookie Monster's Cookie Faces recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 21) *Sean (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 22-23) *Stinky Old Miner's Feet (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 24) *Urologist Office Pick-Up Lines (reprinted from "Mad About the 80's" and "The Mad Gross Book") (page 25) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Nine: Wizzrobe's Trap (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 40 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 26-41) *9: The Story of the Nine Dragons (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 42-50) *The Grouch Garbage Mobile (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 51) *Oscar's Bad-Time Junk Band (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 52-54) *Oscar's Shape Collection (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 55) *What a Jerk! (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 56) *Magnetic Personality (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 57) *Sherlock Hemlock in The Case of the Lost Lunch (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 58-59) *Oscar's Bowling Contest (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 60) *Luis's Fingerprint Pictures (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 61) *Super Mario Adventures (part nine in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 40 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 62-69) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Little Jerry on stage (pages 70-71) *Nothosaurus (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Roger Payne) (pages 72-91) *Herbert Birdsfoot Explains the Word FULL (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 92-93) *Bookends: Ernie & Bert (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (pages 94-95) Ernie and Bert Bookends *Ernie: Boy, that jellybean story sure is exciting, isn't it, Bert? So is "Super Mario Adventures". *Bert: Yeah, Ernie. I wonder how it will end. And I wonder what will happen to Mario and Luigi when a ghost is behind them. Guess we'll have to wait for Volume 10 coming next month. The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09 The Library of Everything Volume 09